A Day in Feudal Japan
by Blue Swallow
Summary: My friends and I somehow end up in Feudal Japan and meet the cast of Inu-Yasha! What will happen? Come and see....
1. Down the hole...

A Day in Feudal Japan

disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, I just write.

It was a lovely spring morning. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing. Unfortunately, it was also a school day. "Morning!" I said to greet my friends Alexis and Kamakani. Kamakani was holding an Inu-Yasha book and apparently, was extremely immersed in the story. Alexis was eagerly looking at the pages as Kamakani turned them. "Ahem, I said Morning!" I yelled at them, annoyed. I had never liked Inu-Yasha as much as Kamakani and Alexis did. I thought it was okay, but awful…bloody. "Oooh, look at Sessho-Maru! He's so calm and collected, even when he's about to kill someone!" cried Kamakani. She pointed to a picture of Sessho-Maru holding the Tetsusaiga and getting ready to slay Inu-Yasha, although he wouldn't be able to. Alexis and Kamakani had a good laugh. Alexis snatched the book from Kamakani's hands and flipped through the pages vigorously. "What are you looking for?" I asked. Alexis pointed to the page. "See, isn't Miroku cute?" she said. Kamakani's eyes widened and she cried, "YOU **LIKE** THE PERVERT?" I joined in, saying, "The perverted freak?" "But, but Miroku's cute!" whined Alexis. Then, the school bell rang. "Hurry up," said Kamakani. "We're like the last people out here." We ran from our location on the asphalt playground to the main building, but there were some construction workers digging a hole in the ground on our path. We couldn't stop and ended up falling into the hole. Then, everything went dark…

            "Annie, Alexis, are you awake?" asked Kamakani. I felt her shaking me and my eyes flickered open. Alexis had bolted up right when Kamakani had touched her. "Where are we?" I asked. Kamakani looked at me and said, "You tell me!" Alexis was flipping through the pages of the Inu-Yasha book (apparently, the book had dropped down the hole with us) and looking back and forth between the book and the scenery around us. "Alexis, what are you doing?" asked Kamakani. "Uh, I think we might be in Feudal Japan," she replied. Kamakani's jaw nearly dropped. "What do you mean, feudal Japan? It's not like were in Inu-Yasha's world." I looked over Alexis's shoulder and saw that the scenery in the book was very similar to the scenery around us. "Kamakani, I think she might be right," I said. Behind us, there was a wooden well, just like in Inu-Yasha. While we were contemplating this, a girl popped out of the well. She was dressed in Japanese school clothes and was carrying a large duffel bag. When she took sight of the three of us, her eyes widened. Apparently, we were a surprising sight.

            "Who are you?" she asked us. Kamakani and I stared at her for a moment. "I think I know her. I remember seeing her somewhere," Kamakani whispered into my ear. I nodded in agreement. Alexis hadn't noticed the girl, who was looking over her shoulder to see the book. Alexis had just so happened to be on a page with a close up of Inu-Yasha and Kagome. "Hey! That's me!" cried the girl. She pointed at the picture of Kagome. Alexis turned around and saw that the girl was indeed Kagome. "And that's Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried again. Kagome had completely forgotten about us and snatched the book away from Alexis. "What kind of book is this?" Kagome asked. She looked at the cover. "Inu-Yasha, A feudal fairy tale," she read. "Huh? I'm not a fairy tale." Kamakani tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "Ahem, may I have my book back?" she asked. "Oh, of course," said Kagome. She handed the book back to Kamakani. "Um, could you tell us where we are?" I asked Kagome. I wasn't sure if Alexis's hunch was right. "We're in Feudal Japan, if that's what you're asking," replied Kagome. Then, out of nowhere, the dog half-demon known as Inu-Yasha appeared. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" he shouted at Kagome. He lunged at her angrily. But, before he hit her, Kagome cried, "SIT!". Inu-Yasha slammed onto the ground. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" shouted Kagome. With every "sit", Inu-Yasha was pushed farther into the ground until he was in a nice little rut. Kamakani, Alexis, and I stared in amazement, our jaws hanging. "Come on, let's go to the village," said Kagome as she dragged Inu-Yasha by the arm in the direction of the village. Curious, the three of us followed her, trying hard to stifle our giggles.     


	2. What's so funny?

A Day in Feudal Japan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, I just write.

            "Greetings, Kagome!" called Shippo. The little fox demon waved vigorously to Kagome. Kagome waved back, one hand still dragging Inu-Yasha. The three of us continued to follow her, still trying not to laugh. When we saw Shippo, the three of us looked at each other and got a bit excited. "Wow! It's really Shippo!" I cried out. Kamakani's jaw dropped, while Alexis hopped up and down like a bunny rabbit. "What's wrong with them?" Shippo said quietly to Kagome. Kagome took one look at us and began to laugh. "I think they're just excited to see you," she said, still laughing. 

            Soon, we managed to calm ourselves down. We followed Kagome and Shippo to Lady Kaede's home, where Miroku was waiting. At the sight of this, Alexis's eyes widened to the size of basketballs. "It's Miroku!" she squealed. Kamakani and I tried to pretend that we didn't know her. "Who are they?" Miroku asked Kagome. "Well, they're…" she hesitated. "Uh, you know, I didn't quite get your names," she said to us. Kamakani spoke up. "Well, I'm Kamakani, this is Annie, and the girl staring at Miroku is Alexis." Kamakani gestured at Alexis and I. Miroku seemed…well, surprised. "How…how did you know my name?" he asked. I grabbed the Inu-Yasha book from Alexis's grasp and flipped to a page with a big enough picture of Miroku. "Here," I said as I stuck the picture in Miroku's face. He stared at it thoughtfully, scratching his head. "Well, there I am," he said finally. Just then, Inu-Yasha recovered from Kagome's many sits. "Arrgggh, Kagome, what took you so long to get-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he took sight of the three of us. "Huh? Who are you?" he asked. He stared at us the same way Kagome had the first time she had seen us. "We're just travelers, like Kagome," I said quietly. Inu-Yasha strained his ear to hear me, cause I had spoken so very quietly. Kagome placed her arm around Inu-Yasha. "This is Kamakani, Alexis, and Annie," she said. Inu-Yasha's dog-like side kicked in, and he started to sniff us like a dog does. "Well, you seem okay enough," he said after thoroughly "examining" us. 

            "So, how did you guys get here?" Shippo asked Kamakani. I was chatting with Kagome, while Alexis was show Miroku some pictures of himself from the Inu-Yasha book. Inu-Yasha himself was brooding in the corner. "Well, we were at school, and the bell for class rang. So, the three of us ran to our classroom. But, somehow, we fell into a hole and ended up here," said Kamkani to answer Shippo's question. "Can I see the Tetsusaiga?" she asked. Shippo thought for a while, then said, "Ask Inu-Yasha." He transformed into Inu-Yasha. This caught Alexis's attention and she rushed over to see Shippo in his transformation. "Could you transform into that balloon thingy?" she cried. Then, remembering the book, she flipped to a picture of Shippo in his balloon form and showed it to the real Shippo. "Oh! Of course," replied Shippo and he shifted into the balloon shape. Me, Kamakani, and Alexis all burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "What? What's so funny?" asked a confused Shippo-balloon thingy. Alexis, who had always thought of this action as the funniest thing since stand up comedy, pratfalls, and jokes, could barely stop laughing to answer his question. "Um…you…balloon…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Alexis just couldn't seem to be able to hold the laughter in. She doubled over and held her stomach, still laughing. You could tell Shippo was annoyed by this, and maybe even a little hurt. His expression drastically changed from his happy-go-lucky state to his I-must-avenge-my-father's-death look. Kamakani and I stopped laughing right then and there, but poor Alexis kept laughing. She looked as if she was in pain from the laughter. Shippo gave her a look that could rival Medusa's stony gaze, or at least our teacher's gaze when someone forgot their homework too many times. Just then, Miroku jumped in and calmed the enraged Shippo down. Alexis was still laughing. 

            After about an hour, Kamakani and I managed to get Alexis to stop laughing. I had never seen her laugh this hard. Usually, I was the one to start laughing uncontrollably. I guess seeing Shippo's balloon transformation in person was much, much, much funnier that seeing it in the book. "Well, I guess we're off to look for another Shikon shard," said Inu-Yasha. He brandished the Tetsusaiga and started walking out the door, when Kagome said, "Wait, I'm not ready yet." Inu-Yasha ignored this, and continued walking. Kagome decided that she might as well go to plan B and yelled, "SIT!" Inu-Yasha suddenly dropped to the ground. He scowled in an irritated sort of way. "You know, this is getting kind of old," he said quietly.


	3. Let's go!

A day in feudal japan

disclaimer: do I really have to say it again? you already know it by heart by now, right?

            "I think we better go out and search for more Shikon shards, NOW!!!!!" yelled Inu-Yasha from his location on the doorstep of Lady Kaede's home. Kagome ignored him (but did add another "SIT!" to Inu-Yasha's punishment, for good measure) and went back to talking with Lady Kaede, who had popped in after she heard Alexis's laughing…problem. "So, do you sense any more demons around here?" Kagome asked the old woman. Kamakani, Alexis, and I were sitting in a circle, speaking amongst ourselves. "AHHH! Were gonna miss school! My perfect attendance record is going down the drain, along with my grades!" I said frantically. My grades were somewhat important to me. "Relax, I mean, your grades are already higher than ours, why should you be concerned?" said Kamakani. "I already have a pretty low grade in math, so shouldn't I be the one who is frantic about their grades?" I decided to stay quiet. "Alexis, don't you agree with me?" Kamakani asked Alexis. Alexis was just sitting there, in our little "circle" (more like a triangle, from a mathematic POV, but who cares? this is a fanfic, not a geometry course!), flipping through the pages of Inu-Yasha. (the book I mean) She wasn't even listening to us. This always happened. Whenever you tried to talk to Alexis when she was reading a manga, she would practically block out every single sound around her. But then again, that happened to me too, that is, whenever I read Ranma ½. "Alexis? Do you agree with me?" Kamakani asked again. Alexis didn't answer. "ALEXIS! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I yelled. Still, she didn't answer. I heaved a heavy sigh. Kamakani whispered in my ear. "On the count of three, 1…2…3!" We leaned closer to Alexis. "ALEXIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We both yelled into her ears. Alexis quickly looked up from the book. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" she asked, breathing hard. "You weren't listening to us, _again_," Kamakani informed her. Just then, Kagome piped up. "Okay! Let's go!" "Finally," Inu-Yasha grumbled from the doorstep.

            A few moments later (and another argument between Kagome and Inu-Yasha about Kagome's whereabouts) the three of us found ourselves walking alongside Shippo, Miroku, and Kagome as they went out in search of another Shikon shard. Inu-Yasha (who was still rather grouchy from his "SIT!" treatment in the last hour or so) walked in front of us and led the way. "I can sense a shard, but it's sort of far from here," he said. Shippo was sniffing around, while Miroku was still looking at pictures of himself and admiring them like he would if he were looking at his reflection in a mirror. Kagome was happily chatting with us. She usually never saw any girls from the "future" in feudal Japan. "So, how old are you guys?" she asked. Alexis had taken the Inu-Yasha book away from Miroku and was back to reading, and I was trying to look over her shoulder to see, so Kamakani answered. "Uh, Me and Annie are 12, and Alexis is 11." 

            Kagome continued to ask Kamakani questions about our lives, and soon we found ourselves wandering around in a heavily-wooded area. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha stopped. "Halt," he said in a gruff, yet hushed tone. The three of us looked around at our surroundings. (Well, the two of us. Like always, Alexis wasn't paying attention and nearly walked straight into Miroku) "Do you hear something?" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha. His ears swiveled around, trying to focus in on a certain sound. (Hey, that rhymes!) Shippo's ears did the same. Inu-Yasha continued walking and his ears continued to pick up sounds. Just then, I heard a rustling in the treetops. "What was that?" I asked. "What was what?" asked Kagome. "I just heard something, in the trees. Didn't you hear it?" I replied. Kagome shook her head no. Then I heard the rustling again. This time, Kagome heard it, and so did Kamakani and (surprisingly) Alexis. Was someone, or some_thing_, watching us? 


End file.
